Looking for Friends
by Beast Boy and Raven Fan
Summary: Kiba and them have to find more animals like them to get into Paradise. *thats where you guys come in at Application inside.* BxH, TxT, KxOc then OcxOc maybe. use to be called 'Splitting up 2'
1. Application

Application

**A/N:**The wolf's rain group some how got spilt up Kiba, Toboe, and Cheza are together, and Tsume, Hige, and Blue are the other group.

Okay, the two groups will run into other animals and they will join that's where you guys come in please fill this application if you want to be in it, you can be different animals, except like what the wolves eat like deer, elk, rabbit, mouse, bird, stuff like that but you can be like a hawk, so it won't be weird for wolves to be hang out with stuff they eat, unless you want to

**********

Name (First and Last):

Age (Any):

Gender:

Species (It doesn't have to be a wolf! So, any species you want.):

Personality (Be specific):

Looks (see below):

Hair:

Pelt:

Human Eyes:

Animal Eyes:

Body (Scars, freckles, birthmarks, necklace, bracelets, etc.):

Clothes (See below)-

Normal:

Past:

Do they want to be paired up with another person I select? (With what type of person if you do?):

Do you care what happens to you character? (I'm not saying that anything bad is going to happen, I'm just making sure.):

**********

Thank You


	2. Prologue

Splitting up 2

**Note:** I might change the title, I won't put the Oocs in the prologue because I forgot to ask a question so at the end of this I'll ask you the question, and it'll also will be short.

**Summary:** I kinda change what I'm going to do it'll be the get to the gates of paradise but a old wolf turns them down they have to get other animals to come with them. They also left Cheza with the old wolf and Moon (she join them some time ago). Couples: TxT, HxB, ok Kiba is Single so girls if you send in that you want to be with him, I'll be choosing the one I like. So ya

Group 1

Kiba, Blue, and Toboe

Group 2

Tsume, Hige, and Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own wolf's ran or The Oocs in the future.

Prologue

Kiba ran snow falling everywhere around him and his pack, his white fur shine brightly as snow flakes fell on his back. Cheza; the lilac haired girl was cling to his back, shivering the only warmth she has is the pink robe type thin', and Kiba's fur. Tsume; the gray wolf was a pace or two behind him his fur also shine as tiny snow flakes fell on his back, he was panting lightly. Hige was about five paces behind Tsume making it six or seven paces behind his tan fur was brighter in the snow he kept blinking his eyes so he doesn't get blind by Tsume, and Kiba. Blue the only half-breed in the group was at his side, her blackish blue pelt looks more of a dark blue now then black, and her blue eyes flicker away so often form Kiba, and Tsume. Moon was a pace or two behind Blue and Hige as her Black pelt glisten, as her white paws hit the ground rapidly as she kept up, her Golden eyes flicker behind her. Toboe as usually was lagging behind he had a little bit of a pile of snow on his back as he trudge through the snow tiredly he was the youngest of them all. She pushed forwards towards Kiba.

"Kiba!!" she yelled at him. Kiba stopped and turn making Tsume ram into him.

"Watch it" Tsume snarled, as he backed up.

"Yes Moon?" Kiba question.

"Can we stop my feet hurt" Moon replied in a whiny voice.

"Moon how old are you, you sound like you're the runts age" snap Tsume as he sat down.

"For your information, I'm three!" she snap back, "anyways I think we all do need a rest even Cheza." She replied as she looked at the Lilac haired Flower Maiden as she slides off of Kiba's back and sat down. Toboe finally caught up to them panting as he drop to his stomach.

Kiba sighed; "very well just for ten minutes," with that Kiba lay down putting his head on Cheza's lap, who is now sitting in the snow. Moon wagged her tail, and walked a little a way and lay down stretched out. Tsume snarled and whipped around and walked a way, Toboe eyes followed Tsume as he trotted away. Hige shook his head and looked at Blue and licked her head softly and lay down. Blue lay down after Hige and shook her head at Tsume; she got up and walked over to Moon.

"Hey Moon tell us about you?" Blue ask, Moon had recently just join.

"Well if you really want to know, even though Tsume over their forgot, but I didn't…" started moon.

"What does it have to do with me" interrupted Tsume over near a boulder.

"Well if you let me finish you'll know" snap Moon, "but anyways when Tsume left the pack the soldiers came back and…"

"How do you know I was in a pack?" snarled Tsume Interrupting again.

"God Tsume, will you shout your mouth and let me finish" growled Moon as she whipped around and glare at Tsume.

"She right Tsume you better let her explain her story you might find what your thinking" Toboe said to stop Moon and Tsume hurt each other.

"Like I was saying the soldiers attack killed everyone I was scared and ran, I fallowed Tsume's scent to the City but he wasn't there I kept following until I ran into you guys" Moon finish as she looked at them, Kiba eyes held no emotion. Tsume eyes where confuse. Toboe, Blue, and Hige exchange glacises and looked back at Moon.

"Is Tsume your mate or something?" ask Hige in almost chuckling.

"Hell no!!" Bark Moon with disgust in her voice. Hige looked taken back, he flatten his ear. "I'm his sister, and how could he forgot get I was born seconds after him and I been following him around are you that dumb!" Tsume thought

"Oh yeah I remember now" mutter Tsume. Kiba stood up and shook his pelt

"Come on we are done resting" bark Kiba, as Cheza got on his back and he turn and ran off towards the mountain they were going to, the rest followed.

~At the cave~

Kiba trotted into the cave towards the gates Cheza jump down of his back as the rest of the pack walked in panting as Kiba near a silver wolf stepped out and walked between the gates and Kiba. Kiba growled lowly at the silver wolf.

"I am Storm, and your pack is to small to enter" bark the silver wolf

"What the fuck do you mean our pack is to small?" snap Tsume

"You have to find more animals but not any animal ones that can turn into humans to, you got to split up in two groups Tsume as one leader and Kiba as the other" replied Storm. Kiba turn away and trot out of the cave Cheza started to follow. "Cheza stay's with me" Kiba turn once he heard Storm say that.

"What!! She is not staying with you" growled Kiba showing emotion, this time.

"Kiba this one will be fine," Cheza giggled and skipped back towards Storm and petted him, "just come back to this one." Kiba sigh and turn and walked out into the snow, the rest followed. Once out Kiba turn towards them.

"I'll take Hige and Blue." Replied Kiba.

"That means I got Toboe, and Moon" mutter Tsume in a mean voice. The silver wolf appears.

"You should rethink your groups." Storm bark as he and Cheza stood at the entrance of the cave.

"Why?" Kiba question

"Because you Kiba will be distracted by your friend Hige, and Tsume by Toboe." Storm replied feebly.

"So we just change Toboe and Hige then, but what if Tsume kills Hige?" Blue ask.

"I don't think he will" murmur Storm.

"Fine, come on Toboe and Blue." Kiba said and walked to the east.

"Come on Hige and Moon," Tsume bark and turn towards the west and started to run with Hige, and Moon trail behind.

**A/N: **ok that's prologue, long but do you get it the wolf who opens paradise turn them down because they are two small they have to find more like them but different species.

I forgot to ask you guys a question which group do you want to find you Group 1 Kiba's leading it or Group 2 Tsume's Leading it?


	3. Cylo and Snow

Splitting up 2

**Note:** ok thanks for the review's it's going to be around Group 2 since I got two people that want to be found by them. If you already sent in Characters you may do so if you have more.

Group 1

Kiba, Blue, and Toboe

Group 2

Tsume, Hige, and Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own wolf's ran or the Ooc's Except Moon

Chapter 1

Tsume ran in the lead, his gray fur glisten in the snow, it had turn into a blizzard since they been out. It had been two days since they seen the others and Tsume was easy to get pissed off. Moon came in second her black fur became grayer now, her white paws her hitting the ground fast, small bits of blood came of as her paws easily ice over. Hige the last wolf of the group came in last, his tan fur had flakes of snow insert in his pelt. He was panting hard as his amber eyes scan the dead snowy earth field. Moon saw a cave coming close.

"Tsume lets stop at the cave and spend the night or at least wait this storm out" Moon yelled over the wind. Tsume nodded and pushed forward towards the cave. Once there the opening was small but all three fit through easily once in it was huge in the back was lake with rock sticking out of the water, the water was shining, and if you look up there's some holes where you can see the blizzard going on outside but none of the snow got in, what was more astounding was the little town was down below them there's about ten houses, three stores, and couple of other stuff, it was beautiful, there was also a waterfall about thirty feet or so away form them. No words can explain what the wolves thought.

They turn into their human form; Tsume had leather skin-tight black shirt and pants, with silver hair with a little point-tail at the back, golden eyes. Hige had shaggy tan hair, amber eyes, he wore a yellow hoody, with white sweats with black lines go down the sides of them. Moon had Black hair, blue eyes, she wore a blue tank-top shirt, with a black jacket over it, she also wore a black skirt that goes up to her knees she wore black high-heel shoes that stop at her knees, she also wore a necklace with a wolf pendant on it.

"Come on," mutter Tsume as he started down the little hill, as they got to the bottom a dark yellow brown timber wolf came out glaring at the wolf, but moon could tell the wolf wouldn't attack unless they provoke it to. Moon pushed Tsume away and walked towards the wolf, the wolf lower himself watching her carefully. Moon bent down and petted him.

"Hey their my name's Moon, what's yours?" ask Moon as she looked into the wolf's dark green eyes.

"My name's Cylo…Cylo Stone." Cylo bark, as he look around, "who they?" he looked towards Hige, and Tsume.

"My brother Tsume" she pointed to the silver hair man, "and Hige," she pointed to the tan haired man "and we are looking for animals that can turn into humans like us to take to paradise" Moon rambled to Cylo "oh nice to meet you Cylo." Moon closed her eyes for a moment then opens them and smiled happily. Tsume shrugs at Moon perky attitude.

"I see you mean like this" he turn into his human form with long dirty blonde hair past his shoulders, with blue eyes, he wore baggy gray cargo pants, a small T that says "Bite Me" on it, a camo zip hoody (unzipped) and regular white shoes.

"Your one of us!!" yelled Moon happily

"What you think he was a wolf after all" snap Tsume always finding a way to snap at someone.

"So why is this town here?" ask Hige, "is their food around?" he sniff the air and smelled nothing.

"To keep the guards away, and food I haven't gone hunting yet." Stated Cylo as he looked away.

"Who lives here?" ask Tsume in a gruff voice.

"Well instead of me, Snow lives her with me and that's all" replied Cylo. A brown fox with white ear tips, brown paws, white chest and white tail tip came running towards Cylo. Cylo looked and smiled "this is Snow" he pointed at the fox.

"But that's a fox," wine Hige, "I thought you would be with another wolf or something." Tsume sighs and looks at Cylo then at Snow then at moon, and finally at Hige.

"Cylo, can Snow turn into a human if so, do you guys want to travel with us to paradise?" Tsume ask finally he really didn't want to ask but he had to so he can get to paradise to see if it's real. Cylo looked at Tsume like he's crazy but he looked down at Snow she was an adventures little fox who can turn into a human she had curiosity was in her eyes and she shook her head yes he looked back at Tsume.

"Sure why not, it might be fun" Cylo finally replied.

"then we'll rest here until we are charge then we head out" Tsume replied, "me, Hige, and Cylo go hunting if you want Cylo, and Snow and Moon stay here"

"Sure lets go." Cylo bark as he turn back to the dark yellow brown timber wolf, Tsume change into a gray wolf, and Hige turn into a tan wolf, They ran out into the blizzard to go hunt.

**A/n:** Ok I'll leave you guys there. How was that? XxHungrywolfxX and Zetake how was that, really I didn't show Snow that much but when I do it around Tsume's group I'll show her more.


	4. Jen and Kuroi

**Note:** ok thanks for the review's it's going to be around Group 1 now. wow I got another chapter up since yesterday, I'm proud of myself

**Read:** If you already sent in Characters you may send in more if you want to, because I need more characters to do the next chapter.

Group 1

Kiba, Blue, and Toboe

Group 2

Tsume, Hige, Moon, Cylo, and Snow

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own wolf's ran or the Ooc's Except Moon

Chapter 2

Kiba ran his white fur glisten in the moonlight as they ran in the east. Blue's fur turns a blue-gray form the Moon. Toboe was lagging behind again his fur was still the reddish brown but a little lighter. Around them the land was flourish grass was dark green, trees have their leaves and flowers, and flowers were everywhere, white, pink, blue, purple, many colors. They moon was a bright light blue color. Kiba turn towards them on top of a hill, he watches as Blue join him after 3 minutes then Toboe join them after 9 minutes. Kiba sigh at how Toboe was slowing down again.

"There's a town up ahead, do you think you can make it Toboe?" Kiba asked looking down at the reddish brown pup.

"I think so" mumble Toboe, as he stood up on all four and started to walk ahead of them, Kiba soon followed, Blue followed last she knew why Kiba was edgy, and always easy to get mad at them, _he needs to get a woman, man if he had one he might be acting better _Blue thought as they soon got to the city. It was abounded, well they thought.

On the other side of the town was a Red fox, with black tipped ears, black paws, white chest and tip of tail was walking trough town towards the wolves she smelled. As she near but in the shadows so they won't see her, was a huge white wolf, a blue-black wolf/dog, yes she could tell that it was half dog, and a small must be a runt or pup reddish brown wolf pup, they were walking around. She grin and turn into her human form she had Red hair, tipped with black, Green with gold rings around the pupils, which startles people, she wore black lace-up ankle boots, black leggings that end just below the knee, a green and blue plaid-ish skirt, and a black tube top, no cleavage showing, but leaves a little of her stomach exposed, with different colored butterflies on it, She also has a jean jacket on, she also wore 3 gold bracelets on each wrist, hoop earrings(not big hoops), and a necklace in the shape of a butterfly, she also have several small scars on her arms and legs.

She stepped out towards them and smiled "hello why are you in my town?" She asked the white wolf. Kiba looked up and stared at the girl.

"Hi I'm Toboe who are you?" ask Toboe as he pushed forwards towards the lead "and where looking for animals like us" once he said that he turn into a boy with reddish brown hair that goes up to his shoulder, honey-color eyes, he wore a red shirt sleeves go up to elbow, he also wore greenish brown pants, he was shorter then her due to being younger then her, she could tell that he was fourteen in human years.

"My name is Jen and why are you looking for ones like you guys?" Jen ask.

"So we can open Paradise" the Blue-black wolf spoke "oh I'm Blue"

"Blue that's a weird name for a girl" Jen mutter and looked at Blue then realize why she was called that it was her crystal blue eyes. "I see now."

"Jen, will you come with us?" The white wolf spoke up and looked Jen right in the eyes Jen froze for a second in his golden eyes.

"Umm…what about my friend Kuroi?" Jen spoke finally, as she looked away form Kiba's eyes.

"Is she like you that can turn into a human?" Toboe ask

"Yes. What's his name" she asked as she pointed to the white wolf

"My name is Kiba" Kiba said "and she can come to if she wants" just then a black kitty came towards them well more towards Jen, she wore a white ribbon with a bronze bell on the ribbon. She jumped up in Jen's arms and purrs.

"This is Kuroi, Kuroi these are Kiba, Toboe, and Blue" Jen told them.

"Jen are they nice?" She asked shaky

"Yes Kuroi, yes they are nice" Jen told Kuroi in a soft voice. "They want us to go to paradise so do you want to go?"

"If your going then yes" Kuroi purr and jump down turning into her Human form with long brown, Icy Blue eyes, she wore black capries that are slightly baggy in legs but tighten at top and bottom, dark blue tank top that covers scars and birthmark, black gloves that goes just past wrist, he also wore the bronze bell on a white ribbon around neck, , has red earrings, she's kinda short, about maybe five foot five, scars on back, chest but hidden under clothing, has a black birthmark of a bird on back of shoulder. She smiled at them as she stood in front of them.

"We'll leave tomorrow first we want to rest and eat then by dawn we'll leave" Kiba stated "me and blue going to hunt, Kuroi, Toboe, and Jen stay here"

**A/N:** I'll leave yeah here. How was that? Neji's Goddess, and Gotta Dance 88 how was that? Yeah it's short but latter chapters it's going to be long.

**Read: **I repeat if you already sent in Characters you may send in more if you want to, because I need more characters to do the next chapters.


	5. Sora and Lillana

**Note:** ok thanks for the review's it's going to be around Group 2 now. Sorry to have you guys wait.

**Read:** If you already sent in Characters you may send in more if you want to, because I need more characters to do the next chapter.

Group 1

Kiba, Blue, Toboe, Jen, and Kuroi

Group 2

Tsume, Hige, Moon, Cylo, and Snow

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own wolf's ran or the Ooc's Except Moon

Chapter 3

It was the next day a white haired man with gold eyes walked out of a white house with black shingles, he yawn and stretch, he turn and yelled to his companies, "Come on sleepy heads time to get up" a tan haired man with pricing amber eyes got up and slowly made it out, next was a long dirty blonde hair just past his shoulders man with blue eyes he looked at Tsume but didn't say anything he went and stood next to Hige.

The last two stay asleep in the house. Tsume was getting irritated, he stomped into the house again and woke Moon up, she had black hair and blue eyes, she groin and got up slowly, she bent over and shook Snow's arm she had brown-black hair, as she open her eyes they were a dark brown, she yawn and stood up,

"What?" Snow whine as she looked at Moon then Tsume and back at Moon.

"It times to go" sneered Tsume, as he walked out turning into a gray wolf, Moon followed next turning into a black wolf with white paws, Snow came out last yawing she turn into a brown fox, ear tips are white, brown paws, white chest and tail tip. Once out they saw Hige as a tan-brown wolf, and Cylo as a dark yellow-brown wolf. Tsume jump up on a high rock and sat down looking down at them.

"We will be heading out now, and we might run for days, do you think you can handle it short-legs?" Tsume ask looking straight down at Snow

"If your talking to me yes I can run," growled Snow up towards the gray wolf with Golden eyes.

"Ok then, lets go find us some more animals like us!" Tsume bark and jump down and ran towards the cave entrance they followed. Tsume stop in front of the cave opening he looked out and turn "Moon pick up snow and lets go," Tsume slip out then Cylo, Hige followed next. Moon turn and scoop Snow up and ran out to catch up it was pounding with snow and the wind blew bad that Snow light wait would of have been blowing away.

"Dang what happen out here it hard then last time me, Hige, and Tsume been out here" Moon mumble to Snow through the mouth full of fur.

"Yeah this is weird weather I hope we don't have to run through this because my feet are getting cold and I'm not running" Snow replied after a moment, she was shivering, form the little moment form out side.

"I hope so to Snow I hope so too," mutter Moon as she couldn't run anymore so she trudge through it Tsume was a head he had slowed down to but he was determine to make it to the next cave or city. Snow and Moon trudge through the snow silently well Moon who was trudging and Snow was hang out of Moon's mouth, soon they came to a frozen lake that they have to cross, Tsume stop and everyone line up at the edge Tsume in the middle Hige and Cylo on his left side, and Moon and Snow on his right side.

"Are we crossing it?" ask Moon as she set Snow on the cold snow ground between her paws. Tsume looked at her before answering it,

"Yes Moon, we are crossing it, Hige take Snow, then we'll cross, but first" Tsume looked down at Snow "is it ok that Hige carry you?"

"Yes Tsume as long he doesn't drop me on the ice" she mutter to him, as Moon step back and leg Hige walk over to pick her up once she was picked up Tsume started to cross, Cylo followed next once thoughs two where across Hige and Snow started to cross, Hige slipped and fell on the ice breaking it only Snow went into the water. Moon ran over and jumps into the water after Snow; her friend, she can't let her friend drown. Hige stood up and ran to the other side, Tsume, Cylo, and him ran along the bank of the river.

Moon caught up to Snow in the water she grab a hold 'f her neck fur and swam up towards the ice breaking it open she paddle she was about to go under when Something grab the back of her neck and pulled her out once she felt the ground under her she blacked out.

Moon slowly open her eyes seeing a blur of gray she closed her eyes and open them again and saw it was Tsume who was in front of her looking down with concern eyes for once. She stood up and cough up some water she looked around she saw Cylo sitting near a tree, Hige was eating a deer leg, Snow was laying next to her sleeping, she looked towards her left side seeing a golden Cheetah with black spots, with violet eyes laying near a boulder next to her was a Cougar, with Cerealen blue eyes with flecks of amber.

"Who are they?" she croak out her voice was dry even though she drank a lot of water. When she spoke Snow stir and woke up she stretch her paws going in front of her. Cylo looked up and walked over, the two new animals looked over and walked up but stay a good distance waiting, Hige smiled at Moon and Snow.

"This one is Sora Takao" Tsume pointed to the cougar with his front left paw, "The other one is Lillana Ross" Tsume moved his front left paw to the Cheetah. "They are just like us."

"I see, I'm Moon and this is Snow" Moon replied looking down at the brown fox. "And Tsume are they coming?"

"Yes if they want to" Tsume turn towards them the Cougar was growl in its cat way and glaring at Tsume. Tsume looked back harshly, They started to circle around each other, Tsume was the first to attack he jump and landed on the ground because Sora has moved out of the way and was swiping it's unsheathed claws across Tsume's shoulder. Tsume growled and bite his leg making blood splatter across the snow. Moon gasp and stagger to her paws

"Stop!" she screeched, as she ran towards Tsume and Sora battling, they stop before they hurt her, Tsume ear and shoulder was bleeding with tuft of hair missing, Sora didn't look any better his paw was bleeding with tuft of fur gone, and his left side was also bleeding badly.

"What are you guys thinking fighting in this cold and." Moon just growled and turn "do what ever you want I don't care" she grumble and stalked over to the deer and tore of some meat and drop some by Snow and grabbed her some, Snow started to eat, like Hige does but a little slower then him, Hige started to go towards her.

"You shouldn't go near her unless you want to die" Cylo voice spoke up. Hige stop near Snow's tail, just then they heard a growl erupt form Snow as she turn and glare at Hige. Hige backed up.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you alone," mutter Hige as he turn and went to the deer to get him some more, Moon laugh softly.

"So Sora, Lillana do you want to go to Paradise with us?" Tsume ask again as he licked his shoulder wound. Lillana and Sora looked at each other then turn to him

"Why not it might be fun" Sora replied after a moment.

"We'll leave tomorrow so we should rest" Tsume yelled over the wind as he looked at the six animals, three wolves, one cougar, one fox, and one Cheetah without counting him.

**A/n:** how was that good bad? Like I said I'll show Snow some more.

**Question:** should Toboe and Tsume be together or should they go with an Ooc? And can the animals be mixed like a fox and wolf mix or something like that or should they stay with their own species?


	6. AN and please R&R

**Author note**

I know I can't do this but I need help you guys didn't read the question thing at the end of chapter 3 so I'm writing an author note for your help

Questions

Should Toboe and Tsume be together or should they go with an Ooc?

Can the animals be mix breeds like a Hawk and a wolf be together or should they stay with their own species?

Ok if you sent in a Character you may so do another one if you want because I'm running low with Oocs I like have 2 more left and they are going to be in Kiba's group.

I Repeat I'm sorry for wasting a chapter to do this but please help me up and after you guys Review and told me I'll do the next chapter very soon and if I got 2 more Oocs then I give you two chapters in one day.


	7. Silver, Flame, and Rick

**Note:** ok thanks for the review's it's going to be around Group 1 now. Sorry to have you guys wait.

**Read:** If you already sent in Characters you may send in more if you want to, because I need more characters to do the next chapter.

Group 1

Kiba, Blue, Toboe, Jen, and Kuroi

Group 2

Tsume, Hige, Moon, Cylo, Snow, Sora, and Lillana

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Ok for the question about should Toboe and Tsume stay together  
YES- 2  
NO- 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own wolf's rain or the Ooc's Except Moon

Chapter 4

Jen woke up form a paw jabbing her in side she yawn and looked up to see Kiba staring down at her "time to get up" is all he said as he walked away form Jen, she slowly got up and stagger but slowly walked. The white wolf was getting everyone up, the blue-black wolf/dog, the brown wolf pup, and the black cat. The red fox started to groom herself, she could see the others stretching and yawning. "Blue grab Jen I'll grab Kuroi" Kiba bark as he grab Jen's best friend. Blue walked over and picked her up and they started of.

They were running for three days now well Kiba, Blue, and Toboe have Jen and Kuroi had been carried for they were small and can't run fast. They stopped for the night. Jen was grooming herself as Blue and Kiba went to go hunt, her stomach growled for food. "Ugh.." she heard the rusty brown pup whine she turn to look at him.

"What's the matter Toboe" Kuroi ask as she walked over to him.

"Hunger, and tired" he answer.

"I see" this time Jen replied as she got up and walked over to them she sat down near Kuroi and started to groom her friends black fur. Toboe fell asleep twenty minutes before Kiba and Blue got back, they where carrying a deer. Jen and kuroi walked up, and started to eat some of the deer meat until they where full, the others waited until we where done to eat them selves. Jen and kuroi curled up close to Toboe to keep warm, it was like the middle of the night she heard cries for help it sound like two cats and a fox she stood up and started towards the cries for help.

Kuroi woke up when she felt Jen get she blinked her icy blue eyes, she two got up and followed after Jen, she caught up. "Jen what are you doing?" she ask her red friend.

"Don't you hear it a fox and two cats are crying out for help" was Jen answer to Kuroi; if she thought about she did hear a cry for help.

"Yeah I hear it," she finally said back. They soon came to a fox and two cats stuck in a tree, it was weird a big ginger tom with white paws, a silver she-cat with black ears, and a black male fox was in a tree stuck and calling for help. When they saw us they stop and looked down at us.

"Can you help us?" called the silver she-cat

"Yeah but why are you in a tree?" ask Kuroi.

"Well we are up here because a dog chased us up here" hissed the ginger tom

"I see can't you turn into your human form and get down" Jen ask as she stared up at them.

"Oh yeah dummy us" replied the girl of the group. She turn into her human form she has silver hair with red highlights, she has crystal blue eyes, she wears a blue tank top, with purple shorts that go up to knees, she had regularly sneakers on, she has a blue ribbon tie around her neck.

The other cat turn into a human he has short dark brown hair, with pale green eyes, he wore a blue T-shirt, a scar that started at his middle finger went up his arm and went under the sleeve, he also wore Black jeans.

The fox on the other side of the girl turn into his human form he had short black hair, gray eyes, a jagged x mark on his forehead, he wore a gray t-shirt under a white sweater, jeans and combat boots. They all jump down and landed next them Jen and Kuroi already turn into their human forms

Jen had red hair tipped with black; she had Green eyes with gold rings around pupils, which startles people, she Has 3 gold bracelets on each wrist, hoop earrings, but not big hoops, and a necklace in the shape of a butterfly, she also wore black lace-up ankle boots, black leggings that end just below the knee, a green and blue plaid-ish skirt, and a black tube top but no cleavage showing, but leaves a little of her stomach exposed, with different colored butterflies on it. She also has a jean jacket.

Kuroi had long brown hair, Icy blue eyes, wears a bronze bell on a white ribbon around neck, like a color of sorts, has red earrings, kinda short, about maybe 5 foot 5, scars on back, chest but hidden under clothing, has a black birthmark of a bird on back of shoulder, she also wears black capries that are slightly baggy in legs but tighten at top and bottom, dark blue tank top that covers scars and birthmark, black gloves that goes just past wrist.

"My name is Luna," replied the silver hair girl, "This is my brother Flame," she points to the dark brown haired boy that was on her left "and our friend Rick" she turns to her right and pointed to the black haired boy.

"Nice to meet you Luna, Flame, and Rick; my name is Kuroi" Kuroi spoke first

"And my name is Jen" Jen replied after Kuroi. Rick nodded and Flame held his hand out to Kuroi who shook it then he turn to Jen and she shooked it.

"Do you want to come to paradise, with me, Kuroi, Kiba, Blue, and Toboe?" Kuroi asked looking hopefully.

"Kuroi remember Kiba's are alpha we can't have them join with out his say" Jen mutter before they could speak.

"Ok lets go meet Kiba and see what he says," Kuroi said as they headed back when they got there, Kiba was just waking up.

"Kiba we found them and they are just like us!" meow Kuroi "can they come with us?"

"Why not" Kiba mutter.

"Yeah!!" Kuroi squealed.

**A/N:** and I'll leave yeah guys there. How was that I had three animals join Kiba and them! Oh no, how was it good bad what tell me what you hated about it and tell me what you liked about it please.

Oh I read Warriors by Erin hunter that why I said She-cat or Tom in this chapter.


	8. Cheza and Storm Talking

**Note:** ok thanks for the review's it's going to be around Cheza and storm now. Sorry to have you guys wait.

**Read:** If you already sent in Characters you may send in more if you want to, because I need more characters to do the next chapter.

Group 1

Kiba, Blue, Toboe, Jen, Kuroi, Luna, Flame, and Rick

Group 2

Tsume, Hige, Moon, Cylo, Snow, Sora, and Lillana

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own wolf's rain or the Ooc's Except Moon

Chapter 5

Cheza was sleeping next to the old silver wolf her lilac hair came up to her shoulder she open her sightless red eyes she could see in different ways like by the flowers was mostly how she sees. She yawns and stretches. "This ones up" she whisper to the wolf. He lifts his head and looked at her.

"I guess she is." He replied back, yawning showing his pearl white teeth.

"Storm, this one wants to know why Kiba and them needs to find more like them." Cheza asked.

"Because Cheza paradise told me when I meet the flower maiden and the white wolf and if he doesn't have others like him, turn him back, because paradise wants to save them," The wolf rasp out to her.

"I see but why couldn't this one go?"

"Because paradise doesn't want you hurt the journey is harsh and they will meet trouble when they start back to the cave, like Darica will be there waiting for them or other stuff like human's." he finally replied. Cheza thought about what he said, she looked out of the cave it was snowing hard, and you could say it was a blizzard out there. She wonders what Kiba would be doing right now maybe he was coming back to her.

"How many do they need?" she looked at the silver wolf in the eyes.

"Six" was all his answer was. Cheza sighed,

"I wish you where here with me now Kiba" she whisper so softly Storm good hearing didn't hear it.

He looked over to the lilac hair girl he sighed. _Hopefully the white wolf, and the gray wolf finds everyone soon so Cheza can be happy in paradise I see why paradise wants her to stay here to not get hurt by I also see she's hurting right here without her white wolf, _he stop thinking for a moment and looked at her searching her eyes for something _she's not in love with him it is a more of a sister and brother bond they got you could see she cares for him in the sibling way not the girlfriend boyfriend thing._

A/N: that is all. Yup short because what will happen instead of them talk as you saw Kiba group needs one more, and Tsume's group needs 2 so please send me more characters!! Review please


	9. Chapter 6 xdont know what to name itx

**Note:** sorry I haven't update for a long time, I will update more after Tuesday for that's when I get out of school for the summer. It will be around the evil people what is a story without someone trying to kill you?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own wolf's rain or the ocs, I only take credit for Moon and the evil people, except Darica.

Group 1

Kiba, Blue, Toboe, Jen, Kuroi, Luna, Flame, and Rick

Group 2  
Tsume, Hige, Moon, Cylo, Snow, Sora, and Lillana

"Talking"  
_Thinking_

**Last Time:** Cheza ask Storm why they have to find animals that can turn into humans, and she got an answer. And before that chapter, Kuroi and Jen found three new animals that can turn into humans, they are Flame, Luna, and Rick.

* * *

Chapter 6

A black wolf step into the light he had blood-red eyes as he looked at the other wolf that had left blue eye, and the right gold eyes, his pelt was also black.

"Brother, we just found out that, white mutt and his followers are find more animals to open paradise what do you want us to do?" ask the first wolf.

"We must attack soon, lets go after that white mutt, because he's the only one to open paradise" snarl the second wolf.

"Yes master, but they have one more person then the other group." The red-eyed wolf barked.

"Acwel, I know that but we have to take that mutt done" the blue/gold-eyed wolf snarled.

"Yes, Darica I'll get the wolves together and we will attack not tomorrow but the next day at dawn." The one that's name Acwel murmur.

"Yes, get them and we will head out soon." Darica snarled happily. Acwel left his brother and went towards the den where all the strong and healthy wolves slept as he enter they all where sound asleep.

"Time to get up, we be moving out soon, but we will only take ten of you to attack," snarl Acwel to them.

"Who will you be taking?" ask a small but strong brown female wolf.

"Hmm…who ever Darica wants." When Acwel said Darica name, he walked in.

"I'll be taking, Sasha, Acwel, War, Albern, Amaquq, Sarlic, Desna, Irma, Irvin, and Iris. Lets go now" snarl Darica as he turn to leave.

Sasha was the small but strong brown female wolf she had green eyes, she was kind, but will battle for her family if she has to. War was a big black wolf and was Darica, and Acwel brother, he had Blue eyes, but was not a half breed, he was also was a noble until the world got reborn and him and his brothers where turn to wolves to kill anyone trying to get to paradise, so says his older brother, Darica, he was sweet, and has a crush on Sasha.

Albern and Amaquq are both twin brothers, they are a light brown but Albern right ear is darker and Amaquq left ear is darker that's how you tell them a part. Like most twins they try to not act like the other but these two always want to be like each other, they sweet, and will turn on Darica if they think he's losing, they where born into the army but they always wanted to be good, once they try to sneak away but Darica gave them both scars across their cheeks.

Sarlic and Desna are both gray but Desna is a darker gray then Sarlic, they both are twins but Sarlic is a female and Desna is a male. They both are nice and will turn easily, -most of Darica army wolves will turn on him quickly-, and Sarlic likes Albern, while Desna like Iris. Unlike Albern and Amaquq they where force to be in the pack.

The last three Irma is a white wolf, Irvin is a black wolf, as Iris is between them like she was white with black markings, they are all triples, Iris and Irma are females, and Irvin is a male, Iris and Irma are really close and act just alike, Irvin is close to them also but not really like to play what they play but they will fight for each other, they really are undercover spies in the army for Storm.

As the eleven wolves left to attack Kiba and his group, Iris and her brother and sister where thinking of a plan to take down Darica before it was to late to stop him.

* * *

**A/N:** and that's all, I know its short but I think it showed a lot of stop, I know Darica doesn't have siblings but he does now, so yeah.


	10. an plz read and it will be the last one

**Author Note**

Ok I need some help and I'm going ask my readers what I should do. Yes I will have them fight but theirs a questions I need answering.

Should Darica's pack all ten of them except Darica himself turn on him?

I was going have Tsume's group meet up with Kiba's group for some time and that's when Darica's going attack but I got a question.

After the fight should they go back to the cave after words, and if so should I stop the story once they get into paradise and start a different story but a sequel?

Well I have to know before I put up the next chapter oh before I forget.

What should I do with Darica? Should I kill him or should he be wondering around outside of paradise?

Please help me and I will update the next chapter after I get some reviews and if you guys say start another story after they get to paradise I will show more of the couples also.

Love,

Toboetsumelover


	11. Chapter 7 xlongest one i thinkx

**Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but it isn't excuse, so I'll try to make this one good for ya guys.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except Moon and Darica's pack.

Group 1

Kiba, Blue, Toboe, Jen, Kuroi, Luna, Flame, and Rick

Group 2

Tsume, Hige, Moon, Cylo, Snow, Sora, and Lillana

Evil Group

Darica, Acwel, War, Sasha, Albern, Amaquq, Sarlic, Desna, Irma, Irvin, and Iris

"Talking"

Thinking

**Last Time: ****As the eleven wolves left to attack Kiba and his group, Iris and her brother and sister where thinking of a plan to take down Darica before it was to late to stop him.**

Chapter 7

Tsume yawn as he stood up his light and dark gray fur lighten in the dawn light he also has a scar on his chest by his old pack leader, and it wasn't Kiba, as he looked around at his small pack it consist of six animals without counting him. Hige a tan male wolf who sleeping next to Snow, who is a brown female fox with white ear tips, brown paws, white chest and tail tip also has a silver chocker with an emerald on it, not far form her was Moon a black female wolf with white paws slept soundly as Cylo lay next to her, Cylo was a sort of a dark yellowish brown male wolf with a small scar under his left eye and five scars from a paw in a line going down the left part of his chest. Sora and Lillana spelt near a boulder, Lillana was a golden female cheetah with black spots, also a jagged lightning bolt shaped scar on her cheek, a single ruby on a gold chain, silver bangles three on each arm and a small birthmark on her neck, and Sora was a golden-brown cougar with a large scar running the length of his arm, he had gotten it form his father.

Tsume yawn again and looked around to see if there's any danger and saw nothing, he smelled the air and could smell Toboe on the wind but faintly, Moon had said something about they should find Kiba and his group because some type of bird told her that a battle is coming soon.

"Time to get up so we find the others before the attack," bark Tsume as his pack mates moan because they have to get up early. "I'm sorry but we have to go" this time Tsume said a little louder then tended.

"we are up, grumpy pants," Moon barked back at her brother.

"Right, lets go," with that Tsume started walking off, the others followed shortly after, all to tired to care, about what was going on around them.

KKKKKK

Kiba's pack was resting near a lake when the pack leader woke up his white fur glisten form the sun in the air, as he looked around he could tell everyone is still tired so he told Flame, a ginger tom cat with white paws, and scars all over his body, he went and laid down next to Luna, who is a silver she-cat with black ears, and has a blue ribbon around her neck in both forms. A couple feet away form them where Blue and Toboe, Toboe was a reddish-brown male wolf with four bracelets around his right leg, and Blue was a blueish-black female wolf. The Kuroi, Jen and Rick laid, Kuroi was a black she-cat with a bronze bell on a white ribbon around neck, like a color of sorts, scars on back, chest but hidden under clothing, has a black birthmark of a bird on back of shoulder, Jen was a red female fox, black tipped ears, black paws, white chest and tip of tail, with several small scars on her arms and legs, has three golden bracelets on each wrist, hoop earrings not big hoops, and a necklace in the shape of a butterfly, and last but not least Rick a black male fox with a jagged X mark on his forehead.

Kiba yawn some more and smelled the air he could smell Tsume of the air but it was for prey was close to where the slept for a couple of days trying to gain some strength back form the three day run without stop, and four out of eight of them caught a cold or flu. So here's Kiba sitting her guarding his small pack with half the pack sick and attack could be deadly but anything. _Great, just what I need_ Kiba thought as he let his mind wander to who knows where.

"Kiba?" came a voice breaking through his thoughts, he turn to see Blue walking over to him.

"Yes Blue?" Kiba asked her, showing she had his full attention.

"Well, it seems that Toboe's, Luna's, Jen's, and Kuroi's fevers broke." Blue replied softly

"That's good," Kiba replied then thought for a moment then said, "Tsume and them aren't far of, we will wait to see what they need" Blue tail started to wag to hear that she'll see Hige soon.

"That's good, I can't wait to see Hige again," Blue whisper that last part to her self, Kiba only caught the 'That's good' part.

"Yeah…. Get some sleep though," Kiba replied before turning away form her back in to thinking _what will Tsume do if he find out that Toboe sick and we don't know how to treat it? _Kiba then started to think about how much he miss Cheza and can't wait to meet her.

DDDDD

Darica growled lowly as he followed Tsume's pack he kept his distance form them though, they where leading them to Kiba's pack. Darica stop and looked at his second in command brother Acwel a black male wolf with red eyes.

"We need more wolves" Darica snarl to Acwel.

"Yes, we do but how?" Acwel ask in a knowledge way.

"War and Sarlic go back and bring more wolves, about eight" Darica told him. Acwel left to fill out his wish; he went to find his black brother and the light gray female wolf who likes Albern.

"War, Sarlic, run back to camp and grab eight wolves" Acwel replied slightly aggressive at them after he found them.

"Yes Acwel" sneer War, Sarlic just nodded and turn and ran off.

"And please hurry up" growl Acwel as he turn back to looked at his pack mates. Sasha was laying where War was, she was a light brown female wolf, she also had a crush on War. The triples where all laying next to each other near a boulder, Irvin is a black male wolf, Irma is a white female wolf, Iris was between them and I don't mean gray it was mix of white with black markings female wolf.

The twins and Desna was laying by a tree, Amaquq is a light brown male wolf with his left ear was a dark brown, while Albern is a light brown male wolf with his right ear was dark brown. Desna was Sarlic brother he is a dark gray male wolf.

The last out of their group was Darica he was a black wolf with one human eye that's blue and a wolf eye that's gold. Acwel and War hate him for various reason one is that Darica won't let them live a normal life without killing others especial humans, two is Darica kept flipping going after the white wolf for no reason except he can't let the white wolf –he had no clue who it is –alone.

WSWSWSWSWSW

War and Sarlic got to the noble castle/camp after a hour of running they walked in and looked for eight wolves they saw first.

The first one they found was Selena a light brown female wolf, she kind, and blood thirsty, and won't turn on Darica, War stop and stood in fornt of her.

"Selena can you get seven other healthy and strong wolves so me, and Sarlic take you to Darica?" War asks nicely to the brown wolf that had a bad temper.

"I guess I can," Selena stated and thought for a moment then ask, "anyone you want?"

"Anyone be fine" Sarlic put in before War could, War nodded in agreement to Sarlic answer. "We will be at the front waiting so hurry up, ok?" Selena nodded and left Sarlic and War left to the front.

Sarlic and War didn't need to wait long because Selena came back with seven other wolves, they where: Aimee a black female wolf with gold eyes, Ash a soot gray male wolf with red eyes, Ace a yellowish-brown male wolf with amber eyes, Austin a reddish-goldish-brown male wolf with hazel eyes, Azure a yellow-white female wolf with honey-color eyes, Bailey a white male wolf with green eyes, Blacky a black female wolf with gold eyes, all seven where either kind or mean all are bloodthirsty and will do anything for Darica, but War and Sarlic didn't know.

War and the nine left towards where Darica was waiting until they get their and tonight at midnight if they get there on time they will attack Kiba and his pack and it will be the bloodiest one that War and the one that hate Darica will ever see.

* * *

A/N: and the next chapter is where the fight will be so stay tune, and sorry for the long update the next one will be not here right away give me about seven days to update when seven days are up start PM and yell at me. OK?

Yeah someone ask if I could make some loyal to Darica so I put the eight new wolves loyal to him so yeah. I hope you liked it. And remember please review -yes click the button I know you want to.-


End file.
